The Road Not Taken
by Mystical Angel
Summary: The duel between Harry & Voldemort leads Harry to wake up in a new life, with his parents. Apparently he wasn't the chosen one. Is the life he always dreamed of the one he actually wants? H/Hr in later chapters!
1. Prologue

**The Road Not Taken**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I just borrow JK Rowling's charecters! :)

Prologue

"I guess this is it Potter", Voldemort sneered. 'No! Ron, Ginny, Mr. & Mrs. Weasley, George, Teddy, Hermione...I'm not ready to die yet' Harry thought.  
"This should have happened sixteen years ago. Farewell Potter. _Avada Kedavra!_"

Harry raised his wand but it was useless. He saw the green light and felt the rushing wind of death.  
His last thought, 'Hermione...'

* * *

And all went black...

* * *

*Beep, beep, beep...*

* * *

Harry's eyes flew open. He was lying in a bed that was not his. He sat up and looked around. The walls were decorated in red and gold. Quiddich and football posters adorned the walls.

Another thing, he could see without his glasses.

'Huh?'

Suddenly a figure jumped into his bed and hugged him tightly. His view was obscured by a mass of dark red hair. The person shrieked in his ear, "TIME TO GET UP HARRY!" Harry winced and pulled back. "What's going on?" he asked. "It's September 1st! Your first day at Hogwarts! Aren't you excited?" hazel eyes peered up at him excitedly.

'Who is this?' Harry thought.

"Kristina love, let your brother wake up in peace", a woman's voice floated in the door.

'Brother?'

"Harry, what do you want for breakfast?"

Harry looked up and thought that his heart would stop. Lilly Potter. In the flesh. She was leaning against the doorpost. The girl named Kristina leaped out of his bed and ran to her.  
Lilly scooped her up.

"Well Harry?" she asked again.

"Uhh...can I have French toast please?" Lilly flashed him a smile. "Sure thing love. Be down in 10 minutes". She left the room carrying the little girl.

* * *

Harry felt like a fish out of water. What in Merlin's pants was going on? The last thing he remembered was Voldemort. How did he end up here? First day of Hogwarts...was he eleven AGAIN?

Getting up, he made his bed and went to what seemed to be a wardrobe. He saw a collection of muggle clothes as well as robes. Harry selected a pair of jeans, a shirt and a jumper. When he was finished he searched for a pair of socks. He took a look in the mirror and gave a startled gasp.

* * *

There was no scar.

* * *

He took a closer look at the pictures that was pasted near his mirror. There was a family picture that composed of Lilly, James, Harry, the girl named Kristina and a little boy  
whom he didn't recognize.

"Harry! Breakfast is ready!" "Coming mum".

It sounded so natural, yet...weird.


	2. Hogwarts Bound!

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! If I did Harry and Hermione would be together and I would be rolling around in wads of cash! XD

* * *

Harry made his way down the stairs. He stopped along the way to admire stuff. It was a nice house. He wondered if it was the same one he visited with Hermione on Christmas Eve.

The house seemed pretty normal for a wizard house. It wasn't a grand manor like the Malfoys nor was it stacked one story upon the other like the Weasleys. It was just right. If it wasn't for the toy broomstick lying on the floor, several stuffed animals of dragons, unicorns and pixies and the painting and pictures that moved and spoke to him saying, "Morning Harry!" he would have never guessed.

The clock showed that it was 7:45AM. Finding the kitchen he saw that his parents and siblings were already seated. James Potter looked exactly the same. He even had glasses.  
'Why don't I have them?' he wondered.

"Morning Sport! Enjoy your last breakfast at home!" Lilly's eyes got all misty. "I can't believe my baby boy is going to Hogwarts". Kristina piped up, "I'll be going in three years mummy!" James chuckled, "Don't remind me princess! Then we'll only have old Nicky here to keep us company."  
The little boy looked no more than four years old. He had auburn hair which had the same flair as James and Harry's but his eyes were a deep grey. They reminded Harry of Aunt Petunia's eyes. The moment he saw Harry he gave a toothy smile, "Hawwy!" Harry grinned. "Hey Nick!" He assumed the boy's name must be Nicholas. James had called him Nicky; and there weren't many boys' names you shortened with Nicky!

Lilly placed the French toast in front of him. Harry took a great big bite. It was the best French toast he'd ever eaten. He took in his surroundings. Now this seemed more like a wizarding kitchen. The dishes were washing themselves in midair. Lilly casually waved her wand and the mop began to start cleaning the floor.

An owl came at just that moment and dropped a copy of _The Daily Prophet._ James paid the owl and it took off again. As James read the paper and Lilly continued cleaning the kitchen, Harry got lost in his thoughts.

He still couldn't figure out what was going on. How did he get here? Was this heaven? Some 5th dimension? Or was this limbo and at the end he would see the light and he'd die?

"...did you hear me?" James had spoken. "Oh, sorry dad." James laughed. "Day dreaming about school already?" "Err...yeah!"

"I said do want to go flying?" "Of course!" Harry began shovelling his breakfast down.  
"I want to come too!" Kristina called out. "Change your clothes sweetheart. You can ride with me." Kristina practically sprinted up the stairs. Lilly looked reproachfully at James.  
"Be careful with her up there." "Don't worry Lills; she'll be safe with us. Right Sport?" "Yeah mum! Stop worrying!"

Lilly smiled fondly at Harry. "Better hurry up if you want to get a few hours of flying."

James and Harry stood up. James called out, "We'll be near the broom shed Krissy!" "Okay daddy!"

* * *

Harry followed James outside to the broom shed. Harry opened it and saw three brooms. There was a _Comet 260_ and two_ Nimbus 2000_s_._ Harry felt a pang in his heart.

His old Nimbus.

He didn't have the foggiest idea which broom was his.

"Grab your broom Harry!" James said cheerfully. James went for one of the Nimbuses and Harry went for the Comet. Kristina came running outside at that moment. When she reached them she asked in a puzzled tone, "Why are you using mum's broom?"

'This is Mum's? The Nimbus belongs to me?'

James grinned, "Don't tell me you're afraid to spoil it? It's only a month old. I'm sure it's dying for a spin!" Harry did the math and realized that he must have gotten the Nimbus for his birthday. Replacing the Comet for the Nimbus, he felt it vibrate in his hands. It was just as anxious as him to get up on the air. They made their way to an empty field. As they passed by the houses Harry deducted that this was indeed Godric's Hollow. The neighbourhood had a mix of muggle and magical families. However, the Potters lived in the Magical District.

This field in the magical area was unplottable and had muggle repelling charms thus muggles wouldn't see wizards zooming around on brooms. Harry eagerly mounted his broom and took off. This feeling was exhilarating; the rush of wind in his hair. He had missed this so much. Harry continued to climb altitude and did a few loop de loops. Harry looked down and saw that his father and sister were flying at a much lower altitude. Harry zoomed down towards their level. Harry noticed that James seemed to look a bit sad. "I'm going to miss this when you're gone". Harry grinned, "Don't worry dad, we'll do this when I come home for Christmas!"

They flew for a good hour but were interrupted when Lilly sent a message telling them to come home; otherwise they would be late and might miss the train. Making their way towards the house, they ran into Bathilda Bagshot. Harry recalled how the snake had come out of her neck and shuddered a bit. She seemed to be slightly "gaga" (she kept muttering to herself), but requested Harry to give Dumbledore her best which Harry complied to do.

* * *

Locking up their brooms Harry lagged behind. He'd never had this much fun in a long time. Is this what he'd been missing all these years? If this was a hallucination, he wasn't sure if he wanted it to end.

James saw the look on his face and misread it for missing his broom. "Don't worry Harry. If you make the house team we'll Owl Express it right away." "But dad, nobody's made the house team as a first year in a century!"

'Except me in a former life'.

James winked. "You're a natural! Better than me when I was you're age. You'll be a shoo in! But before we leave I have a present for you. Sirius has one as well."

'Sirius...wait he's not in Azkaban in this world?'

James ran ahead to the house and Harry followed. James beckoned him into the study. The study had more than enough books to make Hermione happy.

James handed Harry a folded up cloak. Harry unravelled and looked up in shock. "Your Invisibility cloak?" James smiled fondly at Harry. "It's time you put it to good use." Harry ran and embraced James. "You're the best dad!" "Don't I know it?"

"Don't get an ego James!" Lilly had stuck her head in. "Honey we better leave now. It takes 25 minutes to get to Kings Cross."

* * *

They loaded up the family car with Harry belongings. Harry placed the cloak in his trunk. Kristina called out, "Don't forget Hedwig!" James came carrying the owl cage.

'Hedwig...' The snowy owl clicked her beak impatiently. Harry took a closer look and tried to communicate by mental telepathy. 'Do you remember me girl? Do you remember our old life? I'm so sorry you died. It was all my fault...' Her amber eyes locked with Harry for a minute and she gave a soft coo. Harry sighed and got in the car.

Lilly was the one who was driving. James muttered about muggle contraptions too complicated for him. Lilly gave him a look. James sighed "Good thing your parents insisted you learn how to drive Lills." Kristina bounced in her seat and starting talking to anyone who would listen about all the things she would do when she went to Hogwarts. Harry played with Nicholas. The little boy really seemed to love Harry. James let loose a spare snitch in the car, and the boys spent the rest of the car ride trying to catch it. Everytime Harry made a save Nick cheered and clapped. Harry was vaguely reminded of Wormtail cheering on James in Snape's memory. But it was plain to see that Nick idolized Harry.

* * *

The family finally reached Kings Cross. Lilly parked the car and they made their way towards the platforms. "Lills, isn't your sister's son starting school today too?" Lilly rolled her eyes. "That's what she said in my last letter from her. She said he's going to Smeltings or something..."  
James nudged her. "Isn't that them?" Harry turned around and nearly choked. There they were; Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon and good old Big D.

Lilly gestured to James and the children to stay there and she made her way towards them. Harry however followed quietly behind her.

"Hi Tuney" Lilly said quietly. Petunia turned around and her face became pale. "What are you doing here?" she hissed. Lilly determined to keep the peace answered calmly, "It's Harry's first day at Hogwarts". Petunia's eyes darted towards Harry. Her eyes widened slightly as though surprised. Petunia opened her mouth to say something when Dudley and Vernon came back from the snack counter. Harry had forgotten how ridiculous Dudley looked in his Smeltings uniform and had to suppress a snigger.

Vernon let out an angry growl, "What are you freaks doing here?" This time Lilly's eyes darkened. She turned around and caught Harry by his shoulders and began steering them away. "We're leaving. I'm sorry for thinking that you could be civil towards us. I guess I was wrong." Lilly called out behind her. Harry turned around and looked back. Dudley was asking his parents "Who are they?" Vernon bellowed, "Nobody you want to bother associating with". Lilly brushed a tear that fell down her cheek. Harry hugged her and she hugged him close. This was the first time he's ever received a hug from his mother. It was unlike any other hug he'd ever received, it seemed to warmed him right up.

When they reached the others Lilly shook her head. James nodded and they made their way towards platforms 9 and 10. They decided that they would split up. Lilly would take Harry and Nicholas. James would bring Kristina and the luggage. "Hold on to my hand Harry" she instructed. They leaned casually in between the platforms. Suddenly the three of them fell through. The steaming scarlet train was already there and Harry saw platform 9 ¾. Harry felt utter joy and the first waves of excitement but he felt sadness too. He only spent a few hours with his parents. He didn't want to leave them. He wasn't ready.

James and Kristina came behind them panting slightly. They must have run towards the barrier. "I'll put your stuff on the train." James turned around and boarded the train. Kristina talked non-stop on how exciting this all way. Harry was vaguely reminded of what Ron had said about Ginny. Harry looked around for the Weasleys. But he didn't see them.

"Harry old chap!" 'That voice!' Sirius came up and grinned lazily. "Ready for the first day of the rest of your life?" "Ha ha, Sirius!" "Before I forget, here's my special present to you!" He gave Harry a piece of parchment. Harry heart leaped. It was the _Marauder's Map_! Sirius bent forward, "I wrote on a second piece of parchment how to work it." Harry hugged Sirius, "Thank you so much!" Sirius waved away the thanks. "Put it to good use! The kitchens are a must. Oh there you are Prongs!" James had reappeared. "We're needed at the headquarters. We have to go on a raid." James swore under his breath. "Sorry Harry I guess I'm needed now." James gave Harry a hug. "Owl us tomorrow ok? Make sure you get Gryffindor!" Harry smiled. James kissed Lilly and the rest of the kids. "See you all tonight!" James and Sirius gave Harry thumbs up, wished him good luck and disapparated.

There were five more minutes left till the train departed. Harry hugged Lilly and his siblings and boarded the train. He hung around near the door. From there they spoke until the whistle sounded. Kristina and Nicholas cried. Harry promised he would send them an owl tomorrow and maybe a surprise by the weekend. They perked up at that. The train began to move. Harry leaned out and waved good bye. Lilly threw a kiss his way. The train continued to pick up speed. It rounded up the corner and they disappeared from view.

* * *

AN: OMG, Thank you so much for the feedback! You guys are awesome! I'll try to update as soon as possible! I have plenty of ideas I just need to get them on paper!

Please Review! xoxox


	3. Encounters and The Sorting

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! I wish I did though...:(

* * *

Harry made his way towards an empty compartment. Along the way he literally bumped into Malfoy.

"Watch where you're going Potter!" Malfoy sneered.

"Why don't you watch it Malfoy?"

Malfoy smirked. "Think you'll be the big man on campus just because your father was? Clearly, you don't have any minions following you around to worship the ground you walk on..."

"Get stuffed Malfoy. "

Malfoy kept on smirking and walked back to his compartment.

Harry found an empty compartment and threw himself on a seat. He closed his eyes and smiled, 'At least Malfoy and I still hate each other. I wouldn't be able to take it if we were all buddy-buddy.' He tried to process the past four hours.

'If I'm not the chosen one, does that mean Neville is? What if it's not Neville? What if there is no chosen one? I need to find Neville.'

At that moment the compartment door opened and a girl stepped inside. It was Hermione!

"Excuse me, but could I sit here? Everywhere else is full."

Harry grinned, "Be my guest!"

"Thanks." She gave a small smile.

Harry noticed that she'd already changed into her Hogwarts robes. "You're eager aren't you?" He gestured towards her robes. Hermione blushed.  
"I'm just so excited I couldn't wait! I absolutely love school and I was showing it to my parents. You see, nobody in my family's magic. Oh! I'm Hermione Granger by the way." She held out her hand.

"Harry Potter. Nice to meet you." They shook hands.

The moment their hands connected it was like a burst of electricity. They both pulled back startled. Hermione spoke anxiously "I'm so sorry! I'm pretty sure that was me." She gestured towards her extremely bushy hair. "Things like that always happen because of this."

Harry surveyed her. He felt like a million butterflies had suddenly decided to lodge in his navel area. He was pretty sure it wasn't the static electricity that had caused that. It was more like a sudden burst of magic. Harry felt the heat rush to his cheeks.

"Don't worry about that."

Hermione gave a smile and asked, "Is everyone in your family magic?"

"Yeah, but my mum is like you, she comes from a muggle family."

Hermione's eyes sparkled with excitement. "What do they do your parents I mean?"

"My dad's an auror and my mum's a healer."

Where was he getting this information? He assumed his father was an auror because Sirius had mentioned a raid but his mum?

"What about you Hermione?" Harry asked even though he already knew the answer.

Hermione spoke enthusiastically, "Both my parents are dentists. Err...you do know what a dentist is right?"

"Yeah, did you forget? My mum's muggleborn! Do you have any siblings?"

Hermione shook her head. "I wish I did. Do you?"

"Yeah, a brother and sister."

Hermione sighed,"That sounds nice. It's kind of lonely sometimes being an only child. Mum and dad are great but I wish I could have friends my own age." She blushed when she said that.

Harry looked concerned, "You don't have any friends?"

He'd never bother to ask Hermione before. He assumed that in primary school she indeed had friends but had gotten estranged with them over the years due to attending Hogwarts.

Hermione shook her head. "Some children just don't like others because they're different. I guess it's due to being magical, they could sense I was 'different' in a way. Before I got my Hogwarts letter, I'd just started my first year of Secondary school and it was exactly the same as primary school. So I usually kept to myself and focused on my studies. It pays off; I get top marks in everything."

The last part she said with great pride. Harry never felt so bad for Hermione.

"Don't worry Hermione; I'll be your friend." Her eyes were suddenly bright with tears.

"Thank you Harry, you don't know how happy you've just made me."

Hermione relaxed in her seat but continued to survey Harry.

"I'm just wondering if we've ever met before. It seems so oddly familiar sitting and talking with you. I usually have a hard time connecting with people and it's so comforting to be sitting here with you."

Harry's eyes widened. 'Was she remembering?' Hermione answered her own question. "It must be due to us being both magical thus we are able to connect much easier. But I still can't shake this feeling that I know you."

She continued to eye Harry and he wished she didn't. It was making him uncomfortable due to the fact he kept blushing under her gaze.

Clearing his throat, "I take this as a sign that we are destined to be lifelong friends."

Hermione gave a mysterious smile. "Or maybe we knew each other in a past life!"

Harry started coughing. Hermione looked at him concernly.

"Are you ok?" She fished in her backpack and took out a bottle of water.

"Here."

Harry took some gulps and tried not to choke on the water. The cough died down. Hermione looked anxious.

"I'm fine."

Harry reassured her. The compartment door opened and the trolley snack witch asked them if they wanted anything. Hermione observed the snack trolley in awe. There were so many different things she had never seen before. Harry bought some of everything. Hermione bought a few _Chocolate Frogs_ and some _Cauldron Cakes_. She smiled slightly. Her parents would have a fit if they saw what she was eating. They were quite strict about no-sugar. Very rarely she had the opportunity of sugary snacks. Some instances were on birthdays and special occasions. Harry offered her some _Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans_. She was quite repulsed by some of the disgusting flavours.

"Can't they just make normal ones?" she asked after spitting out a tar flavoured one.

Harry gave her a lopsided smile.

"Then it would take away the element of surprise!"

The compartment door opened again and two boys walked in. It was Ron and Neville.

"Sorry but have you seen a toad? He keeps getting away from me." Neville looked so tearful.

"No I'm sorry but we haven't."

Harry answered. Neville's lower lip trembled. Harry felt bad but a wave of excitement. Ron and Neville were now here. Now he could find out if Neville was the chosen one. He tossed two chocolate frogs their way.

"Here! Sit down for a bit. I'm sure your toad will turn up."

Neville and Ron sat down and munched on the chocolate frogs.

"I'm Harry Potter and this is Hermione Granger."

"I'm Ron Weasley and this is Neville Longbottom."

"Nice to meet you."

Harry looked impatiently. There was no reaction from Hermione claiming she had read about Neville in a book. Neville wasn't the chosen one?

"Are you both first years?" Harry asked.

"Yup, you guys too?"

Ron and Neville discussed their backgrounds. They were practically the same as their old life. Neville lived with his grandmother and Ron had 6 siblings. Harry felt a wave of irritation. If Neville wasn't the chosen one who was? What about the prophecy? Harry sulked slightly. This meant he had to do research once he got to Hogwarts. His biggest question, what happened to Voldemort?

Neville and Ron left shortly to continue searching for Neville's toad. Harry left Hermione for a few minutes to put on his Hogwarts uniform. When he returned Hermione was curled up with a textbook. She looked up when he entered. Closing the book and setting it aside she settled forward to keep chatting. Hermione wanted to know everything possible of the Wizarding World. She announced that she had purchased a number of books from _Flourish and Blotts_ to educate herself but she wanted a firsthand account about how things worked. Harry did his best to answer all her questions.

The talk turned to school subjects.

"Oh, I'm ever so nervous to start school. I've already memorized our book set I hope that's enough. I just don't want to be behind everybody else."

"Don't worry Hermione." Harry reassured her. "There are loads of people who come from muggle families. My mum for instance despite coming from a muggle background ended up being top of her class and she was Head Girl in her 7th year." Hermione looked slightly appeased.

"Have you attempted any spells yet Harry? I have just a few simple ones and they worked out." Hermione announced.

Harry wondered, 'Would my 6th year spells work?'

"I don't know...I haven't tried any yet."

"Well, let's see then!"

Hermione leaned back to see his attempted. Harry decided to impress Hermione. He chose a spell that would be significant to her. He chose the summoning charm and prayed that it would work. Pointing his wand at her transfiguration book and said, _"Accio textbook!"_

The book flew out of the chair and he caught it. Hermione's jaw dropped.

"Harry! That's a 4th year level spell! How did you do that?" "

Harry smirked slightly, "I don't give away my secrets Hermione!"

Hermione attempted it. The book twitched slightly but remained quite stationary. Hermione pouted. "Oh, it's not fair!"

She crossed her arms and glared at Harry. Harry gave her a special smile and leaned forward.

"I'm sorry...do you forgive me?"

Hermione looked into his green eyes. Her heart began to beat a bit faster. She felt the blood rush to her cheeks. 'Why is he looking at me like that?' She felt the corner lips twitch into a smile.

"Of course you idiot! But, you have to teach me how to do it!"

Harry smiled. "Deal!"

* * *

The conductor announced that they would reach Hogwarts in fifteen minutes. Hermione started fretting about the sorting.

"Oh I hope I get Gryffindor! That's the one Dumbledore was in and it's supposedly the best!"

They rode the rest of the ride in companionable silence when the train came to a stop.

They descended the train and heard Hagrid call out, "Firs' years over here please! This way please!" Harry and Hermione followed the small group of students who made their way over to Hagrid. Hagrid led them over near the lake and saw a dozen or so boats.

"Everybody, four to a boat! Hold on, who here lost a toad?"

"Trevor!"

Neville broke away from the small group and ran over to Hagrid and clutched on to his toad. Harry and Hermione got in one boat and were joined by Neville and Ron.

"Forward, march!" Hagrid called out and the boats drifted forward.

They all caught a glimpse of the castle and there was a mummer of admiration from the students. Hermione clutched onto Harry arm.

When the boats reached the bank they all descended and saw a witch waiting for them on the steps. It was McGonagall. She beckoned them to follow her. McGonagall led them to a room.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. I am professor McGonagall. Shortly we will begin the sorting. The four houses are: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. I ask you to wait here for a moment. I will return and bring you in the Great Hall when we are ready. I wish you all the best of luck." And she left the room.

Harry never thought he'd have to do this all over again. This time around he was much calmer, but a sudden wave of panic hit him. What if this time he didn't end up in Gryffindor? Obviously he wouldn't end up in Slytherin but he could end up in other houses. But he knew those house weren't bad. He just thought about how his parents would react if he ended up in a different house. He swallowed rather loudly.

Hermione turned to him and whispered, "Don't worry. I'm sure we'll end up in the same house."

She seemed a great deal calmer than on the train. Maybe this was her poker face. The ghosts walked through the walls and several people shrieked. The ghosts surveyed the new students and wished them all the luck. McGonagall returned and asked them all to follow her.

As they entered the Great Hall Harry took in the surroundings. It was no different than when he first entered it 6 years ago. Harry took in the stool and the sorting hat. His heart started beating unevenly in his chest. The Hat opened at the brim and began to sing the sorting song. It was the exact same one it sang at his original sorting. The hall burst into applause.

McGonagall announced that when she would call them up they would put on the hat and it would decide which house they should belong. McGonagall call up various names and Harry recognized all his classmates from his year. They all went to the same houses as in his past. When Hermione's name was called she gave Harry's hand a squeeze and walked up, sat on the stool and placed the hat on her head. Minute pause and the hat declared **"**_**Gryffindor!"**_ Hermione smiled and ran up to the table. Neville also joined the Gryffindor house.

Harry's name was called. But this time there were no whispers or mummers. Harry sat on the stool and placed the hat on his head. A voice in his ear spoke:

"_Well, well...Harry Potter, we meet again!" _

'What? You remember me?'

"_Yes indeed! I am wondering how you got here Potter. So very curious but you know, this is not your destiny."_

'Not my destiny? I'm happiest here than I ever have been.'

"_Be that may be Potter, but you are not supposed to be here. Time is running out. I will sort you accordingly but take heed Harry Potter! You must choose wisely._

I hope you make the right decision. I will place you in _**"Gryffindor!"**_

Harry took of the hat and ran towards the table. The Gryffindor table burst into applause. Hermione was beaming from ear to ear.

"Well done Harry! I told you we'd be in the same house!"

Harry smiled weakly. Hermione caught on his mood.

"Are you alright? You seem pale."

"Huh...I'm fine Hermione. Don't fret. I'm just a bit hungry and relieved that I'm in Gryffindor."

"Hmm..." Hermione looked at him suspiciously.

Ron was also sorted into Gryffindor and the four of them were sitting next to each other. Dumbledore stood up and gave his speech. He beamed at all the students.

"Enjoy the feast!"

The four of them dived into the food. Harry missed the Hogwarts food. He helped himself to everything. Hermione and Neville were enjoying a conversation about Hogwarts. So Harry turned to Ron.  
Ron declared, "I'm glad that's over with. Merlin, I was shaking all over."

Harry agreed with him. They discussed quiddich teams. Ron was still a Cannons fan but Harry was a diehard Puddlemere United fan. They enjoyed debating about it for a bit.

When the last remains of the food disappeared, Dumbledore declared that they sing the school song. Harry couldn't help but laugh. When that was all done, Dumbledore dismissed them and told them to head on to bed.

Percy Weasley who was a prefect led the first year Gryffindors towards the dormitories. They encountered the portrait of the fat lady. Percy gave the password _"Fortuna Major" _and it swung open. They all clambered inside and took a good look. The Gryffindor common room looked exactly the same. Percy pointed out the girls' dormitories and Hermione bided Harry good night.

"I'll wait for you in the Common Room and we can go down to breakfast together!" She turned to Neville and Ron. "You're both welcome to join us." Ron and Neville agreed.

The boys climbed the stairs to the first year room. Two boys were already there. They introduced themselves as Seamus and Dean. Dean was putting up a poster of the West Ham football team. Harry declared himself a fan of Manchester United.

The boys tucked themselves in to bed. Harry lay in his bed and thought about the day's events. It made him feel happy inside. However, the sorting hat's words lingered in his mind. He decided that tomorrow when he had a moment he would do some research about Voldemort. Turning over to his side as he closed his eyes, Harry prayed to God that when he woke up this dream wouldn't end.

* * *

AN: Thanks for the reviews guys! It means alot! I will try to update asap! :) xox


	4. Revelations

AN: I am so sorry for not updating sooner! We had this huge heat wave last week and I was really unmotivated to write. Anyways, here's the latest chapter. :)

* * *

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own Harry Potter!...not...:(

* * *

Harry woke up bright and early. He took a look around and was relieved when he realized he was still at Hogwarts. The rest of the boys in the dormitory were still fast asleep. He took a look at the time. The clock read 5:19. 'Merlin, why did I get up so damn early?' He tried to go back to sleep but it was pretty futile. Giving up, Harry got dressed. He then remembered that he promised to write home. Harry dug through his book bag and pulled out a roll of parchment and a brand new falcon quill. Harry sat down at writing table in the dormitory and began to pen his letter.

* * *

_Dear Mum, Dad, Krissy & Nicky,_

_I finally made it to Hogwarts! I got sorted into Gryffindor! Merlin, I am so relieved. You won't believe how nervous I was when it was turn. I thought I'd pass out. But I didn't and I've already made some friends. Their names are Hermione, Ron and Neville. You might know Ron and Neville. Their last names are Weasley and Longbottom. Hermione's muggleborn and she's the nicest girl I've met. She's already memorized our textbooks! She is really bright and seems quite competitive. But she's also quite lonely and I think I made her day when we decided to be friends on the train._

_Lessons start today. I'm a bit nervous but I think everything should work out._

_I have to go now. I'm meeting my friends for breakfast in the common room._

_I miss you all._

_Love Harry._

* * *

Harry wrote a similar letter to Sirius as well. Towards the end of his letter the boys started getting up. Harry quickly signed it. Harry lingered while the boys got ready. When Ron and Neville were ready they waved to Seamus and Dean who were still not ready. The three boys descended to the common room. Hermione was already there. She was sitting in the chair near the fireplace. When she saw them she stood up and met them at the foot of the stairs. In her hands she was also carrying a scroll.

"Can we stop at the Owlery first? I need to mail a letter to my parents."

"Sure. Harry also has to mail a letter." Ron replied.

In the Owlery Harry and Hermione mailed their letters. Hermione couldn't stop gushing over Hedwig. Ron's stomach rumbled loudly and he blush scarlet. "I'm really hungry! Can we go now?"

* * *

In the Great Hall as the students tucked into their breakfasts Neville confessed that he was extremely nervous about the start of the lessons.

"You see, I only showed signs of magic a year and a half ago. My great-uncle kept trying to force it out of me and nothing happened." Hermione took it upon herself to help Neville with the lessons. Harry and Ron were giddy at the thought of flying lessons. Hermione and Neville blanched. Ron spoke about his family.

"...so one of my brothers works in Egypt as a curse breaker and another of my brothers is a dragon keeper in Romania."

In the midst of their conversation, the Gryffindor prefects handed them their timetables. Mondays consisted of Charms, Transfiguration, Herbology and Potions. When they were done with breakfast they headed up to the common room to grab their book bags and head off to charms.

Harry found the lessons pretty uneventful. He already knew all this. He volunteered a few answers to Flitwick's questions. Ron seemed really impressed. "Mate! You know all this stuff and yet you haven't even touched your textbooks! You're a bloody brain!"

Hermione didn't seem too thrilled. After Harry answered the fifth question she shot Harry a dirty look.

'Bugger...she hates me now because she thinks I'm better than her.'

Harry kept quiet through the rest of Charms. He even kept quiet in Transfiguration. Harry confronted Hermione during lunch.

"Just leave me alone Harry!" She was hiding behind their Herbology textbook. As if trying to pick up on something she might have missed. "Come one Herm! Don't be like this."

"My cleverness is all I got! I have to be the best." She sounded slightly hysterical.

Harry quietly asked her, "You really don't remember do you?"

"What exactly am I supposed to remember?" she shot back.

"Think Hermione! Don't you remember me, Ron, Neville? All of this? Doesn't it seem familiar?"

Hermione finally gave a small smile. "Are you having that Déjà Vue feeling I had yesterday?" Hermione shook her head and glanced at her wristwatch.

"We better hurry or we'll be late for Herbology." She packed her bags and left. Harry groaned inwardly. 'How long until she remembered?' Harry vowed that after Potions he'd do some research on Voldemort.

In Potions that's when Harry realized that some things just never change. When Snape read his name from the roll call his eyes flashed and he looked shrewedly at Harry. Snape asked Harry a variety of questions and because he wanted to mend fences with Hermione Harry said he didn't know. That was partially true. How was he expected to memorize all 1000 magical herbs?

Snape smirked and took away 5 points for failure to prepare for a lesson. Harry scowled. Ron passed him a note. _Slimy oiled git._ Harry had to control himself from laughing out loud. Snape paired them up and set them to prepare a strengthening solution. Harry was paired up with Ron. Hermione was with Parvati and Neville was with Seamus.

Poor blundering Neville. He managed to melt his cauldron drenching himself with the potion. Angry red boils popped up on his skin. Neville whimpered in pain. Snape spat him to get out of his sight. Snape turned his eyes upon Harry and blamed him for Neville's mistake and took off another 5 points. Harry opened his mouth to protest when Ron kicked him under the table and hissed in his ear.

"You don't want to make Snape mad. He can turn really nasty." Harry continued to glower at Snape. When the bell rang Harry practically sprinted into the hallway.

Ron and Hermione caught up with him. "Funny, why does Snape have a grudge at you? He usually hates everybody but he really seems out to get you Harry."

Harry gloomily replied, "It's because Snape and my dad hated each other in school. They were in the same year."

Harry broke away from Ron and Hermione saying he has to go to the library. "But we didn't get any homework!" Ron protested.

"Don't worry Ron. It's not school work. It's personal research." The two offered to go with him. "Don't worry about me. Go see if Neville's alright. I'll catch up with you guys before supper."

* * *

The library was practically empty. Harry could count the number of students on one hand. Making his way to the newspaper archives, Harry searched for articles revolving around Voldemort. It turns out that Voldemort did indeed exist. Numerous deaths and disappearances were documented in the papers. Other articles also included Voldemort's growing support from some of the Wizarding World's fanatic purebloodists. Finally Harry found the article that covered Voldemort's supposed defeat. As Harry read it he grew worried.

* * *

_November 1__st__ 1981_

_My dear witches and wizards of the United Kingdom. Today is a wonderful and joyous day. It seems that You-know-who, has finally been defeated. Or has he? Numerous reports have surfaced that You-know-who has simply disappeared and wasn't exactly killed. Has the war finally come to an end? It certainly seems so. Many previous missing people have resurfaced. They claim they were enchanted by You-know-who and seeing that he is gone, the enchantment is broken. Is You-know-who gone for good? Headmaster Albus Dumbledore clearly doesn't agree. "I suspect You-know-who (the headmaster actually said his name but we the Daily Prophet chose to omit all instances of his name!) did in fact flee but I don't think we've seen the last of him." The headmaster said this in a speech hours after You-know-who's disappearance. As you know, You-know-who had in fact challenged Dumbledore to a duel hours before his downfall. Dumbledore's account of the duel is that halfway through it, you-know-who just appareted out of there. But we are not quite certain. Dumbledore knows for sure that one of his hexes did hit you-know-who. Recovered at the scene of the duel was You-know-who's travelling cloak. We do hope that this is the last of him. _

_Written by Damian Embers senior reporter for the Daily Prophet._

_For ongoing Victory parties, please see page 5.  
For Minister Bagnold's speech, please see page 2.  
For enquiring about a missing loved one please see page 21 for obituaries or page 14 for missing persons recovered._

* * *

Harry replaced the article back in the file. He looked for other articles that spanned years after Voldemort supposed "defeat" but there wasn't much too find. There was a small piece here and there of Voldemort rumours. Voldemort seen on a beach in the Maldives, Voldemort in hiding, Voldemort reforming his ways. Harry thought it was a load of old rubbish.

Harry collected his thought. 'So, Voldemort isn't really dead, he's more like MIA. Arg...this doesn't help matters...' He threw the articles on the table. Librarian Madame Pince saw that and came swooping in like a vulture.

"What do you think you are doing boy? You better replace those in order!"

Harry rolled his eyes and started to fix them. He glanced back at the original article he read after a moment's hesitation he made a copy and replaced the file.

Looking at his wristwatch he saw that it was almost supper time. Making his way to the Great Hall he saw his friends already sitting at the Gryffindor table. Hermione was the first to notice him.

"Finish your project Harry?"

"Not quite, It's only beginning." Harry replied dryly.

* * *

The weeks flew by lightning speed. Pretty soon it was the third week of October. Harry's personal project was progressing slowly. He still hadn't managed to extract former memories from Hermione, Neville or Ron. However, the three of them reported they had weird dreams. Ron's dream was of him stabbing the locket, Neville's was killing Nagini (and that terrified him out of his wits. Neville ended up waking up screaming the middle of the night.), Hermione dreamt spending times with Harry in the tent on their horcuxes hunt. Harry poured over books hoping one of them would have the answer to his question.

Lessons went on and teachers piled on the work. Though he had no problems with the work overall he still had to write essays and those took up a lot of his time. Harry also had made the Quiddich team which had been a genuine surprise. After their first flying lesson, Madame Hooch was quite impressed. McGonagall was in her office grading papers when she saw Harry zoom past her window. She took a closer look. She approached him after his lesson and said she had to speak with him. She ended up introducing him to Oliver Wood who was in desperate need for a Seeker. Harry was only happy to agree.

Harry had gotten used to the frequent letters from home. He got owls almost every day. Unlike his fellow classmate who threw them away once they had finished responding Harry kept each one at the bottom of his trunk. The letter which he frequently read over and over was the one he got back after he wrote home and said that he made the Quiddich team. He had gotten his Nimbus later that evening enclosed with a note from his parents stating how proud they were off him.

Regarding schoolwork Hermione had come to terms that Harry was just as smart as her. However despite being quick at study she seemed to master the spells faster than in the past. Even sometimes it would dawn upon her, 'Have I done this before? It shouldn't be this easy.' In her spare time she would help Neville in Potions. Despite his lack of confidence he was still gifted. Herbology in particular. The only subject he struggled in was Potions because of Snape's overbearing manner. Hermione had to agree that Snape was quite unpleasant.

He really had it out for Harry. The only person Snape liked was that Malfoy boy. Oh! How she hated him! He had to be one of the most arrogant person she'd ever met in her life. Apparently Ron and Harry seemed to be the target of Malfoy's ridicule. They would often retaliate and end up with detentions. "Boys..." she muttered under her breath.

* * *

Hermione sat in the Common Room waiting for Harry. He had Quiddich practices. Ron was serving a detention with Snape for back talking and Neville had just gone to bed five minutes before. Hermione was looking over her History of Magic essay. It was 3 more rolls longer than they were assigned to do. She couldn't help but think about Harry's personal project. He wouldn't share it with them. She was extremely curious.

When she had asked him about it he had given her a vague response, "You'll find out as soon as I figure out this specific spell." It frustrated her to no end.

The more she thought of Harry, the more she blushed. She had finally admitted it to herself that she had developed a crush on him. She wasn't the only one. Her roommates Lavender and Parvati spent most of the time squealing and gushing that Hermione was so lucky to be friends with Harry because he was one of the cutest boys in their year.

There was something in the pit of her stomach that made her think that her crush was something more. She felt so happy when he was near her. True, it had annoyed her in the beginning when he was better than her at school but suddenly she surpassed him. Even her teachers were impressed. McGonagall was extremely impressed when her Transfiguration was at a 3rd year level.

Hermione kept looking over at the portrait hoping Harry would enter. She suddenly realized that Harry had left behind the file of his project behind. She glanced around the Common Room and saw only a few 7th years lounging near the windows. She grabbed it and thumbed through it. She saw a few articles about You-know-who. She had read about You-know-who in one of the extra books her parents had bought her.

He mysteriously disappeared 10 years ago. (Why was Harry researching You-know-who?) He's also written a paragraph about the reversal of Memory Charms. Enclosed was also a letter from Sirius about Memory Charms and how to reverse them.

_Harry,_

_Memory Charms are quite difficult to perform. Even fully trained wizards have a hard time with them just like Patronuss'. You're quite eager to learn aren't you? Or do you want to erase someone's memory because you did something you shouldn't have? I suppose if presented with enough evidence from a previous memory can jog it back to a certain extent. I suppose the counter spell "Memor" could help but it's very complex. I don't know of any Potions or herbs that can help._

_Let me know if you find anything._

_Best, Padfoot._

'Why would Harry be researching the reversal of memory Charms?' Hermione thought. She looked over other pieces of parchment. Something caught her eye. There was a piece with her name on it. Eagerly she read it. Harry had written a small paragraph.

_Hermione, Ron and I encounter the Troll. We save Hermione's life and that's how we became friends. Hermione going out of her way to teach me the Summoning Charm for the 1__st__ Task of the Triwizard Tournament. Hermione was there for me and she believed in me during the Horcrux hunt when I thought I'd failed in myself as a leader. Hermione present time: She keeps having these memories as dreams. How do I convice her they're NOT dreams? Never preformed a Memory charm before...Hermione has though...Shall I use Sirius's spell?_

Why did all of that sound familiar. She using Memory Charms? When? A memory stirred in her brain.

_An image of her and her parents. She's pointing a wand at them "Obliviate!" _

Hermione gasped. Was that real? She knew this was a long shot, but would it work?

Pointing her wand at herself she muttered _"Memor!"_

Suddenly bright white flashes entered her mind. She started to remember. She remembered the Troll, the Yule Ball, the Time Turner; the Horcrux hunt...all these memories and more came flooding back. She remembered the War. Harry had snuck away to meet Voldemort. Merlin! She remembered.

She tried the Summoning Charm which hadn't worked on the Train.

"_Accio Textbook!"_ Hermione whispered.

The book came soaring up in her outstretched hand. She gave breathed shakily. Those dreams weren't dreams. They were real. Sweet Merlin...she was 12 again. How did she get back here? Harry went to see Voldemort. Did he kill him? How did they reset time? There was no way, other than a time turner...

* * *

Harry came in at that moment through the portrait. He saw her and made a bee-line towards her. He looked at what she was doing and saw that she had the file. Hermione looked up at him and before he could say anything, she uttered the words, "Harry, I remember."


	5. Answers

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Sure wish I did though.

Chapter 4

* * *

Harry was completely taken aback. "You remember? Remember what?" he croaked. Hermione locked eyes with Harry and whispered, "Everything."

Harry sat down in the comfy chair opposite of Hermione. Not quite sure what to believe Harry looked Hermione straight in the eye and said point blank, "Prove it."

Hermione's eyes narrowed in indignation. 'He doesn't believe me?'

"Fine!" Hermione snapped.

"For our 7th year we didn't go back to Hogwarts. We've been on the Horcrux hunt. As you know, I modified my parents' memories so the Death Eaters can't find them. The Horcruxes consist of the diary, the ring, locket, the cup, the diadem, Naginni and we didn't discover the last one. You and Dumbledore respectively destroyed the diary and the ring.

The locket you brought back was a fake. Ron ended up stabbing the locket, I destroyed the cup in the chamber of secrets with Ron and the diadem burned up in the room of requirement when Crabbe used Fiendfyre and killing himself in the process."

When Hermione finished her speech Harry looked up speechless. Harry took a few deep breaths then looked at Hermione and declared, "Ok, I guess you are telling the truth."

Hermione leapt to her feet, her eyes were slits with fury. She reached over and started punching every bit of Harry she could reach. "Harry James Potter, how could you have not believed me?" she screeched.

"Ow! Get off Hermione! Look, I'm sorry!" Harry cried.

"Oh, you're sorry? How could you doubt me Harry?" Hermione exclaimed.

She tried to kick him on his shin but missed. Hermione ended up tumbling on Harry's lap. Their faces were inches apart. Their noses almost touched. Both Harry and Hermione flushed scarlet.

"Sorry..."Hermione muttered and reluctantly pulled away.

Hermione sat back across from Harry and looked at him though averting his eyes and preferring to stare at his shoulder still red in the face.

Finally Hermione spoke. "Oh, Harry...how did we end up here? What happened?"

Harry recounted the tale of him going to see Voldemort alone, Voldemort aimed the killing curse and Harry woke up in a bed that was not him. It turned out he had parents and siblings. Hermione reached out and held his hand. Hermione finally spoke, "First of all Harry, I can't believe I can't believe you went to see Voldemort without telling us! Ron and I promised we would stick with you until the very end!"

Harry looked down into the glowing embers of the remaining fire feeling a bit shamed. "Finally Harry..." Harry looked up and saw Hermione's expression soften.

"Waking up with your parents...how was that?" Harry eyes grew slightly shiny as some tears started to form.

"You have no idea how wonderful it was. I had more fun that one morning than I ever have had in my life. I went flying with my dad and sister and mum made breakfast. For once in my life I felt normal. When we reached Hogwarts, nobody stared or whispered at me. I was just a regular student named Harry Potter."

Hermione smiled and her thumb brushed Harry hand slowly. Harry appreciated the gesture. It showed that Hermione really cared. Harry felt bad about doubting her before.

They sat in silence for a few minutes when Harry asked, "How did you manage to unlock your memories?"

Hermione looked a bit guilty, "I looked at your letter from Sirius that was in the file. I tried the _"Memor"_spell like Sirius recommended. You were right, though you'd never done a memory charm and I did, so it worked. When I was reading that letter I got a memory flash of me obliviating my parents. I just tried the spell and luckily it worked. Everything came flooding back. Then I tried the summoning charm which didn't work on the train. It ended up working. Then I knew these memories weren't dreams."

Harry looked visibly relaxed. For him it was a big weight off his shoulders. Now that Hermione remembered everything, getting the others to remember would be a piece of cake. She would be in charge of getting Ron and Neville to remember.

Harry got up and stretched. "You know Hermione, it's almost midnight, let's continue this discussion in the morning."

Hermione looked like she needed the rest. After all, she's had an extremely knowledgeable day. She needed time to soak it all in. Hermione readily agreed. Harry walked Hermione over to the door that led to the girls dormitories. Harry threw his arms around Hermione and hugged her tightly. "It's good to have you back Hermione." Harry whispered in her ear.

Hermione smiled and touched his cheek with one hand. "Me too Harry, me too."

* * *

Since the next day was Saturday, Harry decided to sleep in. Harry was safely in dreamland when somebody ripped the covers off his body. Harry's eyes flinched open and he instantly curled up into a ball as he felt a cold draft. The person also opened up his curtains and the sunlight streamed in making him squint. As Harry's eyes focused he saw Hermione.

"You can't come in here! This is the boys' dormitory!" Harry exclaimed.

Hermione sat at the foot of his bed smiling. "I've been in here plenty of times before in the past Harry! We need to continue last night's discussion. Hurry up and get dressed! I already told Neville and Ron that you have something important to tell them. They're waiting near the lake."

"So how will this work Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Don't worry! All you do is tell them that you need to show them something, I'll take care of the spell work." Harry hadn't even discussed this with Hermione. She was always one step ahead of him as usual. It's like she lived in his head! But Harry trusted Hermione so it was alright.

"Meet you near the lake in 15 minutes." Hermione added sternly as she quickly departed from the boy's dormitories.

Harry quickly got dressed and walked out the front door of the castle. As he got closer to the lake he caught sight of Ron's vivid red hair. Quickening his pace he reached there within a matter of minutes. When he reached the observed that Neville and Ron looked pretty confused.

Ron spoke first, "Ok, mate what's all this about? Hermione here dragged Neville and me from the breakfast table. She said you have to tell us something. What is it?"

Neville spoke this time. "Is it something bad Harry? Is something wrong?"

Harry took a deep breath and said, "It depends on how you look at it Neville. Some can say it's bad, but it's your opinion. Hermione would you do the honours?"

Ron and Neville looked at each other completely puzzled. Hermione stepped forward her wand raised. Neville and Ron backed up.

"Hermione are you going to jinx us? What did we do to you?" Neville squeaked. Before Ron or Neville could run or yell Hermione cried, _"Memor!" _Both boys were hit with the blinding white light. Ron sank to his knees on the grass clutching his head. Neville yelled as the bright light hit him.

The light slowly faded. Neville and Ron's racing pulses calmed down. They looked around and realization hit them like a tonne of bricks.

"Harry, Hermione! What's going on?" Harry looked at them sat down on the grass. "You better all sit down. It's a long story." When they did as he asked them Harry launched into his tale.

* * *

"So let me get this straight, you went to battle You-know-who and somehow reset time?" Ron exclaimed. Harry nodded. Ron ran his fingers through his hair.

"Blimey Harry...I don't know what to say..."

"Welcome to the club Ron." Harry rolled his eyes. Neville was the quietest out of all of them. "So Harry, what are we going to do now?" Harry shrugged his shoulders.

He hadn't thought that far ahead. "All I know is that Voldemort is still at large somewhere. He wouldn't just give up like that." Harry sighed. Ron and Neville flinched at sound of the name.

Ron looked slightly alarmed. "But, Harry, you're not connected to You-know-who now...how do you know?"

Harry looked straight at Ron and said, "I just know...since when is life ever been easy for me?" They were all quiet for awhile.

Suddenly Hermione's eyes lit up. She clapped her hands once and stood up. "That's it Harry! We should go to Dumbledore and ask him what to do!"  
Ron gave Hermione an "Are you crazy look". "What if Dumbledore doesn't believe us? You're going to whip out your wand reverse the memory charm on him too?" Ron demanded.

Hermione smiled. "Don't worry. I'm sure he'll believe us."

The four of them walked back towards the castle chatting casually. They climbed the floors towards the direction of Dumbledore's office. Harry was in the lead since the other three had never been to Dumbledore's office. When they stopped near the Gargoyle, Harry had no idea what the password was.

Harry stepped forward and tentatively asked the Gargoyle,"Uhh...excuse me, but is it possible that we can speak to Professor Dumbledore? It's really urgent."

The Gargoyle looked down at them and smirked. In a wheezy voice it enquired, "Urgent you say? My, my...what a pity...if only you had the password."

Harry scowled. "Come on! Let us in!" "No can do sonny boy!" The Gargoyle replied in a sing-song voice clearly enjoying itself.

At that moment Dumbledore came round the corner. When he saw them he smiled. "How can help you four?" "

Professor Dumbledore, we were wondering if we could have a few moments of your time?" Harry asked. "Certainly Mr. Potter."

Dumbledore turned towards the Gargoyle and said _**"****Pepper Imps!" **_The Gargoyle got the last word before it slide to the side. "Remember that next time you want to visit!" The five of them entered the swirly golden staircase.

Dumbledore pushed opened his office door and invited them all inside. The four of them took seats right in front of his desk. Dumbledore stroked Fawkes his phoenix's head once before he took a seat opposite of them. Hermione, Ron and Neville examined the office with interest. Hermione was dying to read some of Dumbledore's books.

When she saw the amount he had Hermione had to try hard not to squeal with joy. Ron was looking at Dumbledore's strange instruments. Neville observed the portraits of the past Headmasters/Headmistress. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled in that familiar fashion."So how may I help you?"

Harry told Dumbledore everything. When he was done Dumbledore's face relax and he smiled. "I was wondering when you were going to come visit me Harry." The three of the four members had completely shocked looks on their faces. Harry never thought Dumbledore would believe him. Hermione looked satisfyingly smug.

"You believe me?" Harry asked disbelievingly. "Certainly Harry. I'm supposed to be dead! Imagine my surprise finding myself back in my office seven years in the past." Dumbledore smiled.

Neville spoke up, "How is this possible sir? As Hermione mentioned before the only way to travel back in time is via a Time Turner and in our 5th year we smashed them all."

Dumbledore got up from his seat and walked towards the window. He didn't say anything for a several minutes. The four friends exchanged puzzled expressions. Finally Dumbledore turned around, his face was serious.

"I suspect this result is of Harry failing to defend himself during the final battle. Harry went into the Dark Lord's lair willingly. Nobody coerced him. Harry sacrificed himself for lives of the rest of the people who were fighting in his name. In other words, almost like a sacrificial lamb. Harry you do know that you and Voldemort are connected by that scar correct?" Harry nodded. "That spell ended up killing the part of Voldemort that resides in you."

Hermione piped up, "But that still doesn't explain how time was reset."

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled at Hermione. "Quite right Miss Granger. I suspect when the spell hit Harry, Harry showed a fear of dying. His innermost thoughts were wishing you didn't have to die. Am I correct Harry?" Harry looked at the floor. He felt ashamed. Dumbledore had been trying to portray him as a hero now that Dumbledore revealed his inner fears Harry felt that he was not hero. He was a coward.

Hermione grabbed Harry's hand and point-blankly said, "You have nothing to be ashamed of Harry. Anything you felt was only natural. Everybody has a fear of dying. You are not a coward. You may be a little bit brash and have a serious martyr complex problem but cowardice is something you'll never be!" Harry looked at Hermione's fierce expression.

Ron clapped Harry on the back. "What she said mate." Neville nodded in agreement.

Dumbledore continued, "So, I think that's what happened when Harry unwillingly cast a spell that cause all this to happen. There are times when wizards are in dire situations they manage to produce surprising amounts of magic. Usually this is found in young untrained wizards, these random bursts of magic. So Harry willed himself for this to be all over. Maybe even wished that he wasn't the chosen one."

Harry racked his brains. He didn't remember doing any of that. I guess it was subconscious. But how many times had he wished he had his family. All this madness, Voldemort, being the chosen one...that could all be a dream. Had his wish finally come true? But Dumbledore was implying that although, this reality was all very real, it was right. Harry was always destined to be the chosen one. It would be him, Harry Potter who could finish Lord Voldemort.

Harry caught Dumbledore's eye and Dumbledore gave Harry a small wink. "Sir, now that we've established how we ended up here, how do we get back?" Harry asked with renewed determination.

Dumbledore looked slightly surprised. "You've already decided to go back Harry?" Harry took a deep breath and said, "Voldemort isn't gone for good. You didn't kill him either."

Dumbledore nodded. "Very astute Harry. From what I saw that night Voldemort knew his time was up. He fled into the sewers. Voldemort knew that duelling me would be fruitless. The thing is Harry; I'm not sure how much you know regarding this situation." Dumbledore's eyes rested upon Neville momentarily.

Harry noticed this and said, "You can say it in front of Neville Sir. He knows enough. I mentioned it to him in case something happened Ron, Hermione or I that he should finish the snake." Neville's eyes widened remembering Harry desperately pleading with him to kill the snake.

Dumbledore looked pleased. "Very smart Harry. You covered all the bases. Very well, I shall tell you everything."

Dumbledore returned back to his desk and took his seat. Fawkes took flight from his perch flew around the room several times and finally came to rest on Dumbledore's right forearm.

"Everything in this timeline is essentially the same except you aren't the chosen one." Dumbledore looked at Neville and Harry. "The prophecy that you all saw in your 5th year was labelled for Harry but Neville, it could have been you."

Neville looked dumbfounded. "Me?" he squeaked. Dumbledore nodded and continued. "You never got a chance to hear it did you?" Neville nodded.

Dumbledore pulled out his pensive and drew out his wand. He put his wand at his temple and pulled. The familiar silvery stand came apart. Dumbledore deposited the memory into the bowl and swirled it around. Professor Trelawney emerged and repeated the prophecy that Harry had memorized several times by now. Ron and Hermione though had heard it from Harry were now hearing it firsthand. When Trelawney sank back into the depths of the bowl there was silence in the room except for Fawkes cooing softly.

Neville looked visibly distraught. "So it could have been me..."

Dumbledore nodded sadly. Neville took a few deep breaths and tears sprang up into his eyes. Dumbledore conjured a handkerchief and handed it to Neville. Neville composed himself and urged Dumbledore to continue.

"So as I was saying, the prophecy still comes into play. Both the Potters and Longbottoms defied Voldemort three times. However, I volunteered to be the secret keepers for both parties. Unlike in the original timeline the Longbottom weren't under the _Fidelius Charm _and the Potters chose someone else rather than myself. In the Potter's case that ended up leading them to their deaths.

In this timeline Voldemort had plans to kill both families. I think he thought he would be thorough in case he killed the wrong one. I came to both parties and persuaded them to let me be the secret keepers and they readily agreed. Voldemort confronted me that night demanding I give up the whereabouts of the Longbottoms and Potters.

I refused and Voldemort challenged me to a duel. I was gaining the upper hand when Voldemort chose to depart from the scene. I am absolutely certain that one of my spell hit him. After waiting several weeks and Voldemort still hadn't surfaced I reversed the _Fidelius Charm_."

'So that's what happened.' Harry though.

But then he looked at Neville who kept looking at his knees. "What happened to Neville's parents Sir?" This time Neville spoke up.

"Months after You-know-who disappeared, some Death Eater showed up at our house. They thought my parents had some information on Voldemort. You know both mum and dad were aurors. They tortured them to get information out of them. But they didn't know anything..." Tears were now falling rapidly from Neville's eyes. Hermione gave Neville a hug.

"I was out with Gran that day. That's what she told me."

Harry faced Dumbledore, "Sir, this is very real isn't it? It's not a hallucination?" Dumbledore nodded. "Quite right Harry." Harry suddenly recalled what the Sorting hat told him.

"Professor, the Sorting hat remembered me. How is that possible?" Dumbledore replied, "Because you knew your surroundings. You had your past memories intact." Harry slowly said,

"The hat told me something...It told me that where I am now is not my destiny."

Dumbledore didn't look surprised. "Remember Harry, only you can be the one to defeat Lord Voldemort." Harry looked subdued. "Don't worry Harry, I myself will do some research in order to aid you. When I have an answer I will summon all four of you. All you have do now is enjoy your lessons and all the time you can have with your parents."

Dumbledore looked at Harry and Hermione and added, "And maybe make some other important choices." Harry and Hermione looked at each other bewildered.

Dumbledore stood up and they followed suit. Harry remembered something else. "Professor, the hat also said that time is running out."

Dumbledore smiled. "I guess that means I need to hurry up!"


	6. Christmas Cheer

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and I never will. But that doesn't stop me from playing with JK Rowlings' characters a bit! ;)

* * *

The rest of October passed by in a blur as Harry and company did as they were told. They focused on their lessons and having fun. Harry also had Quiddich practices. His constant letters from home kept him happy. Sometimes his siblings would enclose drawings which he treasured dearly.

Halloween was lots of fun. Nothing like his original first year when a Mountain Troll decided to stroll in the dungeons prompting Ron and him to rescue Hermione. The feast was amazing and they all had a good time.

* * *

Mid-November was the first Quiddich game of the season. It was Gryffindor vs. Slytherin. Malfoy and his cronies spent their days taunting Harry.

Harry thought to himself, 'We'll show them who's laughing once we beat them in the first match.'

Harry thought that a lot of Malfoy's insults were pointless. In the original timeline Malfoy mostly made jabs about lacking a family. Now Harry had everything he could possibly desire. Harry knew for sure that if he looked into the Mirror of Erised he would only see himself standing there.

The Quiddich match was an unfounded success. Gryffindor won 230 to 20. The Gryffindor supporters cheered and whooped for joy. They are cheered for Harry.

Wood was ecstatic. "The cup is ours for the taking this year!"

Harry's day was complete when he saw his parents break away from the crowd to rush up and greet him. The moment Harry saw them his eyes lit up. Abandoning the festivities he ran over to greet them. Lilly held her son close. When he broke away from his mother Harry hugged his father tightly.

"That match was bloody brilliant!" James roared. "Never have I seen such a Quiddich match in my life! The Slytherin's play just as dirty as when we went here, don't they Lills."

Lilly nodded in agreement. Harry observed that in the distance he could see Snape eyeing them. His features became more distinct and Harry could make out the scowl etched onto his face.

James's eyes locked with Snape and he yelled, "Alright Snivillus?" Snape turned on heal and Harry noticed his robes swish away.

Lilly's eyes followed Snape and she said quietly to Harry, "He's been treating you alright Harry?"

"No better than any other students except the Slytherins." Lilly frowned.

"Let me know if he really hassles you, I'll come down here and have a few words with him."

"You don't have to do that mum!" Harry said quickly.

Lilly placed her hand on Harry's shoulder. "It's my duty as a mother to protect you from anything and everything Harry."

Harry liked what he was feeling. It felt like taking some Pepper-Up potion. These words of love, affection and encouragement were the best remedy he could ever have.

"Harry, I want to meet your friends!" James announced. "I want to know what sorts of trouble you've gotten up too." James had a mischievous glint in his eyes. Harry grinned and Lilly elbowed James in the ribs.

"Where are they love?" Lilly added.

"I left them near the bleachers."

Harry walked in the middle of his parents. "Where are Krissy and Nicky?" Harry asked.

"We left them with my friend Mary MacDonald." Lilly answered.

"I miss them..." Harry sighed.

"Don't worry son, Christmas vacation is in a few weeks." Harry smiled. For the first time in his life he would celebrate Christmas with his family. Unless, Dumbledore found a way to return to their own timeline... Harry a very large part of him hoped Dumbledore would find out only after Christmas.

Hermione, Ron and Neville were still waiting. When Ron saw them he ran up, "C'mon Harry! Victory bash in the common room! Fred and George have nicked loads of food from the kitchens." Then Ron noticed Harry parents. "Uhh...I mean..." Ron went red.

James winked at Ron. "Don't worry. Nicking food from the kitchens is every student's rite of passage!"

Ron relaxed. Ron held his hand out. "I'm Ron Weasley by the way."

James and Lilly shook his hand. "So nice to meet you. We know your parents though not that well."

Neville walked timidly from behind. "I'm Neville Longbottom."

Lilly and James exchanged glanced. "Nice to meet you Neville. We know your Grandmother." Neville blinked a few times and smile.

Neville added. "Harry's been a real good friend to me. I consider him one of my best mates." Lilly and James beamed.

Hermione sauntered forward and held out her hand. "I'm Hermione Granger; it's nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Potter."

James shook hands enthusiastically with Hermione. "Don't tell me this is the famous Hermione! Harry's letters are filled with your wondrous deeds. It's great that Harry has such an amazing girlfriend."

Hermione and Harry flushed scarlet. "Dad...Hermione's just a friend." Harry muttered.

James winked at Hermione. Hermione's face kept getting darker. Lilly jabbed James in the ribs with her wand.

"Oww! Lills! That hurt!"

"Don't pay attention to my husband. It's really nice to meet you Hermione."

Hermione couldn't believe that she was actually meeting Harry's parents. They were so nice.

James who had recovered from the last jab in the ribs said, "We would like to invite you kids over during the Christmas holidays."

"Mr. Potter, you shouldn't impose because of us!" Neville started to say.

"Nonsense! Harry would love to have you all over for a few days wouldn't you honey?" Harry nodded enthusiastically.

"Alright, but I'll have to check with my mum and dad if it's alright." Hermione said and the other agreed.

"Then it's settled!" Lilly beamed at all of them.

"Harry, we have to leave now. I'm wanted at the Headquarters and Lills is needed at the hospital. We left so we could cheer you on."

Harry felt a bit sad. Lilly noticing his expression hugged him tightly. "Don't worry love. You'll be home in a few weeks." Harry hugged James and watched as his parents walked towards the Hogwarts gates. They waved from the distanced and the four preteens watched them disapperate.

Ron looked excited. "Harry! Your parents are awesome! I can't wait to spend a few days at your house!"

Harry looked at Hermione and Neville. "You guys better come too."

"We'll try." Neville responded and Hermione nodded.

Hermione weaved her arm with Harry's. "Come on Harry! There's a victory party to attend too!"

* * *

The rest of the weeks were kind of long. Harry could only keep his mind on spending Christmas vacation at home. He had a feeling this would be his best Christmas ever. Ron, Neville and Hermione got back to him about their plans. Ron, Neville and Hermione were going to spend a day at Harry's as their families had already made plans. Ron, Hermione and Neville coordinated to spend the same day at Harry's. They agreed on December 24th.

The Weasleys were going to Romania to visit Ron's brother Charlie. They were leaving on the 26th of December. The Longbottoms and the Grangers celebrated Christmas on the 25th. So everything worked out okay. Hermione was going to her Grandmother's in Wales for the 25th then the Grangers were going to Switzerland. Neville's aunts and uncles were coming in on the 25th. Harry wrote home to his parents letting them know and they wrote back saying they were happy to celebrate Christmas Eve with his friends.

Finally December 22nd came and that was the last day of classes for the Fall term. All their teachers gave them midterm exams. Harry felt he'd done reasonably well. He might have done better if he stopped daydreaming about Christmas but he was happy with the way he preformed all the same. When their last exam (Potions) was over, Harry sprinted to the Gryffindor Common room to pack. With a swoop of his wand all his possessions that were strewn across the room flopped back into his trunk. He then went down near the fireplace to wait for the others. When they all arrived they went down to supper. The four gabbed away excitedly about their upcoming vacations.

Harry woke up on the 23rd of December and he felt elated beyond belief. He was going home! The train was leaving Hogsmeade at 9AM so all students had to be up by 7:30AM so they could have some breakfast. Neville and Seamus were already up and they were packing. Dean and Ron were still fast asleep. Harry took a quick shower and wandered back. By this time Ron and Dean were slowly getting up.

Dean rubbed his eyes. "It's too early to be up..."

Ron looked sympathetically at Dean, "I know mate...I wish I could have a lie in."

Harry noticed that his trunk was gone. Before he could look for it Seamus finished packing and his trunk suddenly vanished. Seamus jumped back. Dean leaned in for a closer look.

"Wicked! We don't have to lug it to the station ourselves!"

The boys walked to the Great Hall together and they ate breakfast with gusto. Harry still hadn't seen Hermione. Hermione came down with Parvati and Lavender. The girls joined the boys. Parvati and Lavender attempted to engage Harry in conversation and Parvati kept shooting Harry flirtatious looks.

Harry noticed that Hermione was throwing them dirty looks. 'Who do they think they are flirting with Harry?' She thought darkly.

Harry felt rather flattered. As Harry chewed his toast he noticed that he hadn't thought of Ginny once since he'd been catapulted here. Ginny seemed like a distant memory. Harry realized that there were some things more important to him. Back then he was completely enamoured with her but now he knew that Ginny had been nothing but a fling.

Hermione remained silent until they were on the train. All the way until Hogsmeade Lavender and Parvati clung onto his arms. Harry tried to shake them off but they resolutely refused to leave. The boys roared with laughter at Harry's dumbfounded expression. Hermione huffed and marched forward refusing to look back at them. Hermione picked a compartment that was more or less in the middle. Her eyes stung with tears but she refused to cry.

'Why do I care? Harry can flirt with whomever he likes. I'm supposed to like Ron.'

But strangely any feelings she had for Ron were not present despite that they'd finally kissed and admitted their feelings for during the war. Any feelings she had now for Ron were completely platonic. Her feeling for Harry had turned from platonic to something more. Rubbing her eyes to remove any trace of tears she pulled out her next best friend. A book. Hermione tried to concentrate on the words her mind kept drifting back to Harry.

Forcing herself back to her book but then her thoughts strayed towards Dumbledore. Hermione deducted that soon Dumbledore will find a spell, they would all be 18 (with the exception of Harry), Harry would defeat Voldemort and he'd go back to Ginny. That thought made her heart ache even more. In anger she flung her book across the compartment. Her breathing came out in short pants and the tears crept up in her eyes. Hermione knew this was the start of a sob fest and she desperately wanted to avoid that. The compartment door opened and Ron, Neville and Harry (who had managed to ditch the giggling twins) came in laughing.

"Finally we found you Hermione! We've been looking in all the compartments for you." Neville said. Then he noticed that her bottom lip quivered. "You alright Hermione?" Neville asked concernedly. Harry and Ron whipped around and looked at Hermione.

"I-I'm f-fine. I ne-need to go to th-the lo-loo." Hermione squeaked and made a dash for the bathroom.

Once in there and locking the door Hermione broke down. She let the tears and sobs flow. She felt the train start to move. The tears and sobs gradually subsided. Hermione glanced in the mirror and saw that her eyes were completely bloodshot and she had tear streaks all down her cheeks.

'Ugh...' She quickly washed her face and preformed a glamour charm to remove any traces of her emotional outburst. Smoothing her robes and deciding she was presentable enough, Hermione unlocked the bathroom door and made her way back to the compartment.

When she entered the boys looked concerned.

"You alright Hermione?" Harry asked. Hermione plastered a fake smile.

"I'm fine. I was just feeling a bit tired Harry".

'Liar'. Her inner voice told her.

Hermione chose to ignore it. She settled herself in her seat and saw that her book had been replaced on her seat.

Harry said, "We found it near in the back." Hermione nodded her thanks and picked it up once again and forced herself to read it. The boys were playing Exploding Snap. Every so often the cards would explode with a bang. Hermione scowled. The noise was sorely irritating her. Eventually she managed to tune them out and she drifted off to sleep.

Hermione woke up due to the sunlight streaming in through the window but she felt thoroughly refreshed. However that lingering feeling she had before became more persistent. Hermione tried to tune it out. She looked around the room and saw that the boys were all passed out. She sighed. She noticed that on top of her school bag some food had been propped up along with a note.

_Thought you might be hungry when you wake up. Seriously, something's wrong. Talk to me Hermione?  
Harry_

Hermione ripped open a chocolate frog and bit its head off. Harry stirred and opened his eyes. The crinkling of the wrapper had woken him up.

"Hey."

"Hi Harry."

"Feeling better Herm?"

"Much better. I guess I was feeling a bit cranky before."

Harry looked like he didn't believe her. But he seemed to accept her words momentarily.

"You guys are all coming over tomorrow! It'll be great."

Hermione gave her first genuine smile of the day. "You're parents seem so nice! This will be great." Harry's face grew sombre.

"Eventually all this will end and we'll end up back at square one. I'll be fighting Voldemort and going back to being famous."

Hermione tried to be diplomatic. "But when that's all over, you'll have Ginny waiting in the wings for you." Harry raised an eyebrow and lowered his voice significantly.

"Don't tell Ron okay?" Hermione looked enquiringly at Harry and leaned forward.

"I don't have any more feelings for Ginny. I'll always care for her. But she's too much like a little sister to me." Hermione was thoroughly taken aback.

"When did you decide that Harry?"

Harry took a breath. "I've been thinking about that for awhile. I realized that Ginny and I had fun but we were nothing more than a fling. I have more important things right here." Hermione tried to look at it in the logical point of view though internally she jumped for joy when she heard Harry utter those words.

"Harry you do know that this is not permanent. Within a matter of weeks perhaps we'll be back to our old life. You'll just change your mind again." Harry shook his head.

"Ginny was a distraction, nothing more. I assure you Hermione."

"Whatever Harry, but when you come running to me with wedding invitations to your wedding with Ginny I am 100% sure that I'll say I told you so!" Hermione didn't even want to think of Harry and Ginny getting married.

Shortly after that conversation they pulled into Kings Cross. The students all descended the train and embraced their family members waiting. Harry siblings raced forward and hugged him.

"I miss you Hawwy!" Nick said.

"I missed you too little man!" Harry hugged his parents.

"It's good to be back home mum and dad!" James rushed forward to gather Harry's luggage. Harry turned to his friends to say goodbye.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow right?" They all nodded in agreement wishing Harry goodbye and a "I'll see you tomorrow's."

Harry hugged Hermione. "Cheer up Herm okay?" Hermione smiled and leaned in close. Harry broke away and Hermione couldn't help but feel empty. Running over to her parents still feeling his arms around her.

* * *

Finally it was the 24th. Harry woke up excited. His friends were coming over before lunch. Yesterday Harry took the time to full explore his house. His brother and sister badgered him constantly about Hogwarts. They wanted to know every detail. At the moment Harry was shut up in his room wrapping his Christmas presents. For his brother he bought a small model of the Nimbus 2001 which was a prototype at the moment, a real snitch and a stuffed Dragon. His sister he bought a beautifully illustrated copy of muggle fairytales and some of her favourite sweets. His mother he bought a new cashmere muffler. His father he bought a new travelling cloak. Sirius he bought a new wand hollister.

For Ron, Harry bought Chuddley Canon tickets. They would be playing in Romania on the 3rd of January. For Neville he bought a book about South American plants. And finally for Hermione, he bought a book filled with difficult spells and he had also transfigured an old quill into a pretty necklace. Harry was pleased with his transfiguration work. It had taken him a few days to look for the specific spell but in the end it all worked out.

Harry carried his presents down the stairs and placed them under the tree. Lilly walked in and saw all the parcels.

"Wow! You went all out this year didn't you Harry?"

"I just wanted this Christmas to be special. And this isn't all for you! These are for my friends too!" Harry teased.

Lilly played along, "Oh and I thought my son was planning to shower me with trinkets!"

Kristina came running in. "Can I open them now?"

Lilly pulled her back. "Sorry Missy! You know our tradition. We open them early Christmas day."

Kristina pouted. "No fair! But they're taunting me by just lying there!" Harry tried to distract her.

"Come on Krissy, we got snow last night let's build a forte outside. I'll grab Nick and we can have fun."

Kristina perked up immediately, "I'll go change!"

Harry looked at Lilly. "Do you need any help in the kitchen mum?"

Lilly waved him away. "Everything's under control. Go have fun!"

Nick and Kristina came tearing down the stairs and Harry helped Nick get ready. The three of them squealed and laughed as they played in the snow. They were so wrapped up in their fun they didn't realize that someone else had joined in. Harry had a snowball thrown at his middle and he was knocked back.

The person cheered. "Right on target Potter!" Harry got up and saw Ron.

"When did you get in?"

"Just a few minutes ago. Your mum told me to head on over to the backyard and join you."

Nick and Kristina suddenly seemed shy. Nick clung to Harry's leg and Kristina hid behind her boulder.

"Who's that Hawwy?" Nick asked softly.

Harry grinned, "This is one of my best mates from school. Mum and dad told you that a few mates were coming to spend Christmas Eve with us."

Nick warmed up immediately. He ran up to Ron and tackled him. Ron landed face first in the snow. Kristina burst out laughing as Ron emerged. He looked like an odd Father Christmas.

"Get him kids!" and Harry, Kristina and Nick pelted Ron with snowballs.

They laughed and continued their snowball fight. Shortly Neville joined and the same procedure occurred. The four of them ganged up on Neville. They knew Hermione was coming soon. The conspired to get Hermione. Maybe even shove snow down her back. Soon they caught sight of Hermione's. They all hid behind a huge boulder that Ron had made. The five of them giggled as Hermione came closer. They had made several snowballs. Plenty of ammo.

"Okay boys! Where are you? Your mum told me that you are all out here Harry!"

"NOW!" Harry yelled out. The five of them popped out and hurled the snowballs at Hermione. Unfortunately for them Hermione had faster reflexes. Hermione whipped out her wand and froze them in the air with a clever freezing charm. They hovered in midair and Hermione redirected the snowballs with a flick of her wand and they flew back at the boys. The snowballs missed Nick and Kristina. The boys were knocked over. Hermione had a triumphant smirk on her lips. Kristina and Nick jumped out from behind the boulder.

"THAT WAS AWESOME! YOU ARE SO COOL!" Kristina exclaimed.

Hermione beamed at the two of them. "You two are so cute!" Hermione casually peered over the boulder. "Had enough boys?"

Ron groaned. "Did you have to fling them so hard?"

Hermione burst out laughing and the rest of them joined her in harmony.

* * *

The four friends sat in Harry's room. They had a delicious lunch and now were thoroughly stuffed. They had been keenly exploring his room in awe. Hermione was absorbed in Harry's books. She casually picked one from his bookshelf and began reading.

Lilly suddenly peaked in with a camera. "Let me take some pictures of all of you!" they posed happily. Harry pulled Hermione closer to him in the pictures. Hermione looked at Harry and beamed. Lilly said she would have the pictures developed by the end of the week and Harry could owl them. The four friends talked about everything and anything except the big elephant in the room.

Time flew bye and soon they all had to go home. The Weasleys came by first to pick Ron up. Harry and Ron exchanged presents and wished them all a Happy Christmas. Neville's grandmother came shortly and the same thing happened. Soon only Hermione was left. Harry and Hermione walked back into the living room.

"Your family is really nice Harry." Harry smiled. Hermione was examining the Christmas decorations. "Remember the last time we came here? It was exactly at this time."

"Don't I remember it?" Harry answered lowly. Hermione turned around and faced Harry.

"We'll get through this Harry. There is a light at the end of the tunnel. As long as you have me, you won't be alone."

Harry smiled. "You're all I need Hermione."

Those words made Hermione's heart soar. They tried to move towards the couch when they realized they couldn't move. Hermione looked at the ceiling and groaned but inwardly she celebrated.

"Magical Mistletoe..." she tried to keep the glee from showing on her face.

Harry looked confused. "What's that?"

"Whenever two members of the opposite sex that are of Hogwarts ages find themselves under magical mistletoe find themselves trapped until they kiss in order to break the enchantment." Hermione recited the textbook answer. Harry blushed but quickly pecked her on the cheek and tried to move but it still didn't work.

"It has to be a proper kiss Harry." Hermione whispered. Harry blushed even further.

'It's just a kiss! Why are you so nervous? Hermione's your best friend.' Harry thought.

Hermione drew forward. Clearly she was taking charge. Harry responded to her advances and their lips touched. It was a sweet innocent kiss. They drew back and their foreheads touched. Harry enjoyed it a lot.

'I want to kiss her again...' Harry thought.

This time Harry initiated the kiss and Hermione was taken aback.

'He's kissing me!' This time the kiss wasn't as brief.

"Ahem!"

Harry and Hermione pulled back suddenly startled blushing furiously.

James was grinning at the both of them. "Hermione, your parents are here."

"Right. Thank you ." Hermione looked at Harry shyly.

"Hope you have a good Christmas Harry. I'll owl you soon."

"Yeah. You too Herm." They hugged and Harry rested his arms on her lower back. Hermione felt safe in them. She reluctantly pulled back.

"Oh yeah! Before I forget..." Harry picked up a parcel from under the tree. "Here."

Hermione grinned. "You'll get yours tomorrow by owl!" Harry kissed her forehead.

"Bye Herm." Hermione waved and left. James sauntered back into the room. "Told you she was your girlfriend!" Harry cracked a smile.

* * *

The holidays went by way too quickly. Before long it was January 6th and the winter term was going to begin. Harry had a very good Christmas. His parents loved his presents and he got a pretty good haul as well. Sirius and Remus popped in on Christmas day for lunch. Harry loved having this normal Christmas.

Hermione wrote Harry a letter thanking him for the presents. She also added that they needed to have a talk when they returned back to Hogwarts. Harry felt kind of nervous. That kiss always played over and over in his head he managed to focus on other things. He played a few Quiddich games with his dad and just enjoyed his holidays overall. On the last day home Lilly took a group picture of the family. She gave it to Harry and he kept it with his most prized possessions.

On the 5th Harry's parents reached him to the train station. His brother and sister were at a sitter. Harry had already said his goodbyes to them. His parents hugged him and wished him a safe term. Lilly kept shooting him looks.

She then said softly, "It feels like this is the last time I'll see you. But I know that I'm being silly!"

Harry felt a lurch in his stomach. "You just miss me mum." Harry said trying to keep his voice neutral.

Lilly gave him a misty smile.

James clapped him on the back. "Go win the Quiddich cup son!"

"I'll try to dad." The train whistle blew and Harry raced onto the train and waved back to his parents. They waved enthusiastically and they disappeared.

* * *

Harry felt an overwhelming amount of sadness gather inside of him. He sighed and made his way to find his friends. Harry finally found them.

"Thought you missed the train Harry!" Neville announced.

"I almost did." Harry replied.

Hermione flushed but beamed at Harry. The four swapped stories about their vacations for the rest of the train ride.

They reached Hogwarts late in the evening. They had scarcely reached the Gryffindor Common room when a 3rd year came clutching a scroll.

"I have a message for Harry Potter from Professor Dumbledore." Harry took it and the rest clustered around. Harry quickly skimmed the message and his face dropped.

"What is it?" Hermione demanded.

Harry looked up at all of them. "Dumbledore's figured out a way to return."

* * *

AN: Thank you for the reviews! :) xox


	7. The Orb

AN: I am a horrible person who has not updated in weeks. I am soooooooooooooo sorry! :( I was away on vacation and when I came back I was just too lazy to type this up on my computer despite that I finished writing this chapter in my notebook last week. Please forgive me!

Cookies for all? :D

Anyways, here's the latest chapter. The next chapter will probably be the last one, unless I write an epilogue. But I already have another Harry Potter story in the works. I've already written most of it. I'll start posting it when school starts. That way I'll have a new story on the way and not have to strain myself during school! :)

* * *

Chapter 6

The four youths made their way to Dumbledore's office. They were all uncharacteristically silent. Harry couldn't help but feel a wave of disappointment well up inside of him. It left a bitter taste in his mouth.

'You knew this would happen eventually. Stop acting like you had the stuffing knocked out of you.' Harry's noble side told him. Harry's selfish voice countered by saying, 'Who cares? Voldemort isn't even here. Tell Dumbledore you won't change time. This is what you always wanted. You have your family. Voldemort isn't your priority.'

This ongoing battle raged inside Harry's head. When they reached the gargoyle Hermione gave the password. They stepped on the golden staircase and slowly swivelled upwards. When they reached the door, the three of them looked at Harry expectantly. Harry gave a half-hearted knock.

"Enter." The door swung open and the four of them stepped inside. Dumbledore beamed when he saw them. "Welcome! I trust you had a satisfactory Christmas?" They all nodded. "Good." Dumbledore opened a drawer at the bottom on his desk and pulled out an orb that was similar to the crystal balls they used in Divinations. The only differences were that it was the size of a tennis ball and a golden light pulsated from it. A low thudding noise also emitted from it. It sounded like the thrumming of a heartbeat.

Dumbledore placed it on a purple cushion. "This is the orb of Khronos." Hermione let an audible gasp and her eyes widened. Dumbledore smiled and gestured at Hermione "Would you care to explain Miss Granger?"

"I heard those were extremely rare!"

"I recently procured one." Dumbledore replied.

"The orb of Khronos has the ability to control time with no consequences. Once activated, one may choose what events to control or change. The person must choose wisely because once changed, there is no going back."

Ron interrupted Hermione. "What's the difference between that and a time turner?"

Hermione scowled. "Weren't you listening Ron?"

"Yes I was, but the only thing that I understood is that it can change time and be only used once. Time turners can be used as many times as you want."

Hermione sighed. "Time turners when used, you basically exist at two or more different times. For example, if I use a time turner now and go back five hours I exist now and five hours in the past. With the orb of Khronos you completely bypass that rule. Only one "you" exists. That's why when using the orb of Khronos you have to be absolutely certain that you want to change it. If you stumble upon another orb of Khronos then, lucky you! But they are really hard to find."

They all looked at Harry who was uncharacteristically silent. Harry seemed mesmerized by the orb. There was something oddly hypnotic about it.

"Harry?" Neville interrupted Harry's train of thought.

Harry looked at Dumbledore. "How long do I have?"

"As long as you want. But be sure not to activate it until you are ready."

"How do I do that?" Harry enquired.

"You just tap your wand against it. But be sure to be holding it while doing so."

Harry swallowed and picked it up in his hand. It wasn't really heavy at all. The light glowed more brightly the moment he touched it.

Dumbledore added one last word of advice. "Take your time Harry. I can imagine that this should be one of the hardest things to do in your young life. You do not rush these things."

* * *

Harry sat alone in the room of requirement. Harry had managed to shake of his friends. He had told them he wanted some solitude. The room of requirement had taken the appearance of a small library with comfy armchairs and a roaring fire. Harry kept looking at the orb. Did it make him a bad person because he didn't want to change time? The orb was comforting. It felt warm, like it had been sitting in the sun too long. Harry clutched it tightly in his hands.

Harry's stomach growled. He glanced at the Grandfather clock which sat in the corner of the room. It was almost 2 in the morning. He had forgone supper choosing to sit by himself.

Harry decided on sneaking into the kitchens for a late night snack before getting a few hours of sleep. Classes did start today after all. Harry reluctantly left his sanctuary and headed for the kitchens. The delighted house-elves made him a sandwich with some crisps. Harry thanked them all and headed to bed.

When he reached the Common Room he saw that Hermione had waited for him. She sat in the armchair which was directly in front of the dying fire. She had been dozing but the moment the portrait had opened her eyes snapped open and she looked alert.

She had that look in her eyes indicating that she wanted to talk. Harry didn't want to deal with this now.

"Harry..." she said softly. He ignored her and made his way towards the dormitory. Hermione ran after him and grasped his hand. Harry tried to shake it off but her grip was like a vice.

"I don't want to deal with this now Hermione." Harry muttered. Hermione ignored him and led them to couch.

"Sit." She ordered. Harry glared at her but obeyed. He resolutely refused to stare at her. Harry chose to stare at the glowing logs which flickered feebly. They just sat there holding hands. Finally after a minute or two Hermione spoke.

"Harry, what you're feeling is only natural. This doesn't make you a bad person." Harry felt annoyed. Once again Hermione had somehow managed to get inside his head.

Harry snapped."So it's natural for me to let everybody die for my sake? At least here nobody is putting their life on the line."

"Harry, I know you'll do the right thing." Hermione said softly. She kissed his forehead and his eyes closed at her touch. "Get some sleep. We have to be up early tomorrow." And she left him. Harry listened to her footsteps fade away.

His eyes were growing heavy and he knew Hermione was right. He was so tired. Harry stumbled his way to bed and fell asleep on top of the covers fully clothed.  
Before he knew it, it was time to get up. The sunlight and his roommates making noise were the first signs that it was morning.

Neville shook him awake. "Get up Harry, or we'll be late for classes." Ron and Neville waited for him while he got ready.

Breakfast was a subdued affair. Nobody said anything as the boys rapidly shovelled food in their mouths. Harry got an owl from home. He didn't open it but hastily shoved it in his jeans pocket as they rushed to class.

Harry's mind wandered during classes. When McGonagall asked him a question, Hermione nudged him in the ribs and he asked her to repeat it. She wasn't pleased. All day he managed to give his friends the slip. However, towards the end of the day Hermione finally managed to corner him. She frowned.

"Seriously. This brooding martyr complex doesn't become you Harry."

"Leave me alone..." Harry looked around trying to find an escape.

Hermione reached out and grasped his hand. "Stop feeling sorry for yourself! The Harry I know is not like this!"

"I'm not the Harry you know." He growled. A gas lamp nearby exploded.

"Merlin! With that temper you are exactly the same the same Harry I know! Stop this pity party!" she screeched.

Harry glared at her; his eyes flashing, hoping to scare her off. Several lamps exploded. The portraits lining the Hallways ran for cover. In the past when he would throw one of his tantrums, Hermione would delicately walk on egg shells until he calmed down. However this time Hermione stared defiantly back at him.

"I told you last night that you will make the right choice. I will stand by you. I promised you that during the horcrux hunt." Hermione placed his hand near her heart.

Harry's voice dropped to almost a whisper. He confided in her his secret fear. "I just don't want to forget all this. What if I don't remember all this time I spent with them?"

Hermione softened. "You can never forget what's in your heart Harry and you know that these memories will forever last."  
Her thumb brushed away a tear which managed to escape from his eye. Harry pulled her into a close embrace. Hermione rested her head on his shoulder and rubbed his back comfortingly.

"Harry? I'll be there by your side when you decide when and what path to take." Harry pulled back and looked at Hermione intently.

"I've already decided. Let's do it now." Harry said woodenly. Hermione looked at him once as thought appraising his quick decision but then she nodded once.

* * *

They made their way to the Forbidden Forest in silence. Harry kept a firm grip on her hand. They walked towards the middle of the forest. Harry tried to place his surroundings.  
Finally Harry spoke, "I think it was more or less around here." he muttered.

"What was here Harry?" Hermione whispered.

"The place where I died and was sent back in time."

Hermione shot Harry a frightened look. Harry pulled out the orb. The pulsing light began to flicker faster and the thrumming beat became louder.

"Ready?" Hermione whispered.  
"One last thing." Harry said looking directly at Hermione.  
Hermione looked puzzlingly at him and Harry pulled into a fierce kiss that lifted her off the ground. Before Hermione could respond the kiss was over.

"See you at the other end Hermione." Harry called out and tapped his wand once against the orb.

The orb burst. The golden light which had been flickering within erupted and the entire grounds were draped with the magical light. The light enveloped Harry and lifted him of the ground.

"HARRY!" Hermione screamed.

The light lifted him higher and higher. Hermione watched in shock as the light carried Harry further away and the light began to grow smaller in the distance. All of a sudden it exploded.

"NO!" She screamed.

Tears cascading down her cheeks and she was shaking like a leaf. Then she felt the earth rumble and saw everything around her begin to melt. Trees, shrubs, the lake, the castle. Hermione felt herself shrinking and she glanced down. She herself was melting. Hermione gasped. A crater had opened and all the melted objects began to rush into the darkness of that hole. She had almost finished melting.

Hermione's last though. 'I hope this works!'

* * *

Harry felt like he was flying only without a broomstick. The speed he was going had nothing on his _Firebolt_. The light exploded and Harry felt himself catapult towards the ground.

'This is it. I'm a goner.' Harry thought and shut his eyes.

A silver mist that shrouded the ground acted like mattress and helped cushion his fall. The mist had a rather dense consistency. It looked like fog but yet he could see right through it. Harry stood up, his knees shaking from the flight. The fog slowly dissolved and a pinkish red sun peaked beneath the clouds. He took in his surroundings and found himself in a rather immaculate garden. It was one that Aunt Petunia would have loved to claim as her own. Quite an exotic array of flowers were clustered in specific areas. There was a beautiful fountain sparkling in the distance. Beautiful trees full in bloom. Harry wandered off and smelled one of the flowers. It had such an intoxicating seductive scent.

In the center of this amazing garden was a large sundial. Harry went over to take a closer look. Upon inspection he realized that this was no ordinary sundial. Instead of numbers it showed his name, age, height and other basic stats. At the top of the sundial where the number 12 should have been there was a question.

_"What would you like to change?"_

Harry didn't know how to work it. After trying a vast array of spells nothing happened. Harry grew extremely frustrated.

"Damn it! I just want to be the Boy-Who-Lived AGAIN!" Harry exclaimed angrily.

The moment he spoke, the words magically appeared. The gnomon raised itself. Harry hesitantly touched it. It sank slightly into the face of the sundial. Harry grasped and pulled down on it. The gnomon split in two. A dark pit opened up and pebbles and debris from the sundial fell in. Harry held onto the gnomon for dear life but his palms had grown sweaty and he began to slip. He couldn't hold on anymore. The gnomon cracked and broke off.

Harry fell into the darkness yelling for someone to help him. His robes whipping around him. Harry clutched on to his wand prepared to perform a cushioning charm or something. The air whistled in his ears and he felt himself grow dizzy. Somewhere between all this Harry passed out. He continued to fall into the darkness.

* * *

He hit the ground with a large thump. However at the rate which he had been falling, he landed rather lightly. He gasped out loud. He was on his back. His glasses askew. He could feel the earth beneath him and he could get the familiar small of the Forbidden Forrest.

"Is he dead? You! Check him!" Harry heard the familiar hiss of Voldemort's voice.

Harry gripped his wand tightly to his chest ready to curse whoever came near him. This time he was ready. Voldemort would not get him off guard like last time.

He would fight for all those who died for him in this bloody war. He would fight for his parents who gave their lives for him on that faithful night. He would fight for his siblings whom never got a chance at life because of Voldemort. He would fight for his friends who stuck by him. And he would especially fight for himself. He was not ready to die, yet. He had many plans. And several of them involved his bushy haired female friend as she was the only one in his life who never stopped believing in him regardless of what happened.


End file.
